The subject matter disclosed herein relates to tools, such as cutting tools for metal cutting machining. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to cutting tools comprising a holder and an interchangeable cutting portion.
A cutting tool comprising an interchangeable cutting portion and a holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,670. The cutting portion comprises a first part provided with cutting edges and a second part provided with an external screw thread for connection to an internal screw thread provided in a female part formed in the holder. Cylindrical surfaces and planar abutment surfaces are provided for mutually positioning and stably fastening the two portions to one another. In the preferred embodiment the external and internal screw threads of this known tool are conical.
US publication 2006/0073744 discloses a similar cutting tool, which further comprises an axial passage extending through the holder and the cutting portion and is in fluid communication with apertures provided at the tip of the cutting portion, in order to dispense a coolant or lubricant liquid.
Both known tools require a double cylinder surface to achieve good run-out control during connection between the interchangeable cutting portion and the holder and need high precision manufacturing.